Witching: the Beginning
by Kaylean
Summary: Anne Witching was just a normal teenage girl when one day her dear loving uncle died mysteriously. She has grown up on witch stories but she grows to find she is one. And she has to face down a coven that wants her dead. But the sons feel something else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello my name is Anne Witching. Weird name yes but very rare. I am 14 years old and I live in a small house in DeGraff, Ohio. It was a beautiful little town. Nothing too big or pricey. Not a single fast food joint of my knowledge. I loved it. The only downfall was that when it rained it pretty much flooded. This is my story.

"Don't forget your lunch," my mom called as I was about to fly out the door without the brown bag that rested on the table. My mother and I had been on our own for a while but she never spoke badly about my father. She was a kind, fragile person. She was always so sweet and kind of like a personal therapist. When ever you had a problem you could tell her and she wouldn't be angry or judge. I did a swift U-turn.

"Thanks," I shouted over my shoulder as I left. My friend Cheyenne was already waiting with Tiffani as I ran to their side. We walked down the path to school. Laughing at each others jokes and making fun of each other. When we arrived at school and we met up with our friend Lindsey Pepper.

"You guys sure take your time," she commented with a playful smirk on her face.

"Sorry, Sergeant. We weren't late though," I said with a smirk of my own. We call her Sergeant Pepper because she was sent to boot camp at an air force base a couple of years back and lives for the army. She was completely hopeless.

"Yeah so why don't we keep it that way and get to our lockers pronto!" Tiffani edged us to the lockers and Lindsey just laughed because she had alright gotten her things in her homeroom and could go back in while the bell was ringing and wouldn't be counted late. Tiffani left us because she had homeroom on the other side of the building. Lindsey was almost next door. Our other friends were already in their home rooms. Me and Cheyenne had the same homeroom and first period together. We just barely made it in time for the bell. Cassie Campbell, one of my best friends, laughed at us. Our teacher, Mr.McGillan, laughed right along with her. He was one of my favorite teachers. Cheyenne and I took our seats for homeroom and first period since they were both in the same. Cassie sat right next to us but was going to have to leave for her first period. We talked for about 5 minutes while the announcements went on. The only time I paid any attention was when it called out my name.

"Anne Witching to the office. Anne Witching," the voice called dully.

"What'd you do now?" Cassie asked.

"Cast another spell on the little ones?" Cheyenne teased.

"Shut it," I said in an amused tone. I walked out of the room and down the long hallway. I was curious of what I'd done as well. I hadn't done anything today. Well, not yet. As I reached the office I saw my mother, sobbing, through the glass doors. I reached her and she calmed down long enough to tell me what had happened.

"Your uncle, Max, has been in an accident. He's in the hospital," then her sobbing continued. I was surprised at this. Me and my uncle Max were very close and we talked often. He spoiled me but never over spoiled. He always told me stories about how witches and warlocks were sometimes good and not bad but they weren't exactly like the one on the old film '_The Wizard of Oz'. _I asked him that once complaining how I hated that stupid dress and the sissy wand. I was a true tom boy he always said but he said they didn't have to ware stuff like in Oz but there were good and bad ones. When I got too old for them he still continued these silly stories. I still enjoyed them. I memorized every word. I could tell the stories myself without a second thought now. But he always told me that to beware the Palamors. Palamors was the coven of very powerful bad witches and warlocks. Sometimes I thought he believed he thought himself as a good warlock. I remember he used to do magic tricks for me when I was little but when I turned 10 he figured that I was too old for an old magician's tricks. And now he was in an accident. Laying in a hospital bed. My mother dried her tears with a tissue and blew her nose. I signed myself out by family emergency and we walked out to the car. As we drove I had to grab the wheel a few times while my mom broke down for a minute then she regained herself and drove again. Finally we reached the DeGraff Local Hospital and I rushed in to the front desk. The woman there was obviously tired.

"Maxwell Witching!" I said in much of a hurry.

"He was taken to room 238 on the second floor. The elevators to your left," she answered after taking a few looks at the computer. Good thing about having a strange name it's easy to find you on a listing.

Me and my mom stayed out in the hall waiting for the surgery to be over. Then the doctor came out with that 'I've got bad news' face. "Did he make it?" my mom asked, clearly worried.

"He made it through the surgery, but something's killing him from the inside. Like a poison, but we found no traces of any if there was. We tested for radiation but none was found. Its really very strange. We're pretty positive it's not contagious. But he has less than 2 hours to live," my mom nearly burst into tears but for the first time that I've seen she held them back and nodded to the doctor. "You may go see him now," he said before he left. Then I felt eyes on me. I turned to see a shadow flicker. Maybe it was just my imagination.

When we walked in he was pale and asleep but when I walked up to the bed he woke up. We sat there for an hour and a half and I began to cry. My mom tried to comfort me but it was useless.

"Wendy,…" he wheezed, "Can I…talk to…Anne…a minute," he finished. She nodded and he looked me directly in the eyes. My wet, teary and sorrowful eyes. "Anne…you are…a witch," the tears fell harder now. Not the story. Anything but the story! But he didn't continue he just stared at me.

"Uncle Max. Witches are make believe. Magic isn't real," I wanted to scream but I kept my voice at a low whimper.

"What…do you…think is…killing me? That's…why the…doctors can't…find anything," I wanted to object but that would make sense. Although it didn't. Magic wasn't real. "Anne,…beware…the…Palamors," he said and I took his hand.

"I will Uncle. I will," I said shakily while the tears fell. I laid my head on our hands.

"Out witch…them," he said then I heard a loud and long beep as the grip in his hands loosened. It was the strangest thing I ever heard and it was the last thing my uncle said before he died. The tears began to pour and I fell to my knees. The doctor rushed in and looked at his watch then looked at me.

"Time of death; 10:43 am April 16, 2007," he said and helped me out of the door where I wailed in my mothers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I arrived I could tell that something was out of place. I walked closer to the door. the house seemed to have a dark glow around it. It might have been my imagination. Afterwhat just happened I didn't want anything to do with magic or fairy tales.

"Are you sure your okay?" my mother asked as I walked in with my head bowed.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't have to deal with witches or warlocks for a while. Night, Mom," I said quietly as I walked into my room before my mom could fit in another word. I didn't need therapy right now. I needed alone time. I laid on my bed to think if my uncle was poisoned. Who killed him and why? Soon I was asleep.

Later on that night I walked over to my computer and started to looke up everything I could about detective work. Unsolved mysteries and murders and how some were solved. Soon I felt like I was being stared at. I started to curl my dark brown hair with my finger. I thought I heard movement and swiftly turned my head but my brown eyes were the only ones I saw. I begun to watch my reflection as my pale skin was as if on instinct I typed in 'Magic" but after realizing what I did I quickly erased it. "I need sleep," as I turned it off I thought I saw something again but when I turned again it wasn't a flicker of my imagination. Something stared at me from the other side of the room. With eyes redder han blood but held no threat. I rubbed my face furiously and when I looked back it was gone.

After that night I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I saw them. The blood red eyes that held innocence. Who was it? From the looks of the body structure of the shadow it was a he. That was all I could figure out. My mother found me the next morning watching the news. I was watching a story about a bunch of kids being found in the cemetery. Pale and dead. One of the friends that had decided not to go said they were going to a show and were late for it so they much have taken the cemetery as a short cut.

My mother sat beside me in silence. Then I looked at her. "If they hadn't been in such a hurry they wouldn't have taken that short cut throught the cemetery," I spoke plainly but there was true fear in my hear. There was something else in the story. No one could find out what killed them and it killed them from the inside, like poison.

"I know. But maybe they stumbled onto something they shouldn't have," she said looking down upon me. I gave her a questioning look. "Anne, will you listen to me if I tell you this?" she was confusing me but I shook my head in response. "Anne your uncle lying when he called you a witch when he died," I opened my mouth to speak but my mother held up her finger to it. "Just listen. Those stories he told you about witches and warlocks were about our ancestors. And the Palamors are more real than you think. I wanted nothing to do with them and I thought if we let them alone they'd let us alone but I was wrong. I thought I could shield you from them but now I've just left you vulnerable. We can't stay here anymore, Anne. At least not in this house," I stared at her blankly. At first I thought she was a nut but now she was due at the loony bin! "I'm not crazy Anne Rose Witching!" she said definsively. As if she was reading my thoughts. Actually I think she did.

"Well, what you're saying is pretty unbelieveable," I commented but she brushed it off in a flash.  
"I'll show you what to believe," she pointed her finger at the T.V. and with a soft violet glow, it clicked off as the remote sat right in front of us. As she pointed to things it always glowed a light violet. Then pointing at a chair closest to me and it disappeared. She pointed in a different spot and the chair reappeared. My jaw hung open, my thoughts scarce. She continued to explain to me. All of it making more sense the second time around. She even showed me how to project things. My glow was mor of a dark blue. The glow was to symbolize you. And the one warlock or human that I would fall in love with would have that same glow to them, magic or no magic. Or at least that's what my mother told me.

At school I kept my mouth shut about witch stuff to my friends although they seemed to be keeping quiet as well. On the way to school we hadn't talked and when we arrived we weren't greeted with a smartass remark. It was almost frightening. I told them the story about my uncle dieing but it seemed that they already knew. Brittany and Heather were the only normal ones. They were our other friends. Although it seemed like an act. Finally we got to first period but there was no teacher. Not Mr.McGillan nor a sub. I was worried. I looked at Cassie who had a harden face as if concentrating on finding things out. OK, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!


End file.
